Kidnapped
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Kid Kidnaps Conan during a heist,to bad Kid was not expecting to meet face to face with a gun because of it.


Kaito Kid kidnapped Conan Edogawa at the end of his last heist last night, he told the audience that he needed the child to gain access to the allusive Shinichi Kudou, and that the boy would be returned as soon as the detective of the east complied with his request. Ran became furious at Kid for taking her charge and called up her best friend who called her back an hour later saying she shouldn't worry he take care of Conan he had been up on his way back to Tokyo. What she didn't know was that it had been Kid intimidating Shinichi's voice with the detectives' stolen phone. Kid had secured Tantei-kun and taped his mouth shut. Kid looked at Tantei-kun amused as the not-child's face turned red in anger at watching the thief play him. Kaito Kid had really kidnapped Shinichi because he had fallen in love with his favorite critic. The thief had planned on confessing to Shinichi, and keeping him until he could persuade the detective to date his civilian self. Kaito completely believed that it would only take a day or two after all Shinichi seemed to like him at least a little bit. Kaito Kid aka Kaito Kuraba had tried his hardest to convince the little brat to date him all day to no avail. Now his mother was returning from where ever she went yesterday, and he sadly had to restrain his love back to the bed as before and it was only 6 o'clock. Kaito need more time more importantly he needed to make sure his mother didn't catch on to what he doing Shinichi was looked like he was only 6 after all. Kaito had just finished placing duct tape over Tantei-kuns mouth when the doorbell rang.

"Huh who could that be don't worry my love I'll return soon" Kaito ignored the seething glare that his Tantei-kun was giving him and kissed him on the cheek. Kaito raced down the stairs and opened the door just as it rang again. He came face to face with a beautiful woman with long curly dirty blonde hair wearing a black fedora, trench coat, and boots.

"Kuraba Kaito-kun?" the woman asked sweetly with a smile.

"Yes who are you?" Kaito asked suspiciously. The woman suddenly pulled a pistol out of her trench coat pocket.

"Put your hands up, we know you're Kaito Kid oh and you do know that smoke isn't solid don't you" The woman's voice turned deadly but stayed soft. Kaito slipped his poker face into place, he would fallow the woman's orders until he could distract her long enough to subdue her. Wait did she say we instead of I "We also know your late father was the original Kaito Kid" Yep she definitely said we just who was this woman and what was she a part of. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the mention of his father, what exactly did this woman know "Back up slowly so we can talk inside" Kaito once again cautiously fallowed the blonde's orders.

"My associates and I have hard evidence that Toichi Kuraba was the original Kaito Kid, while we don't have anything on you we can damn your family name. You will turn under suspicion as the current Kaito Kid. Neither you nor your poor mother will have a moment's peace again if this information gets out unless of course you do everything I say right now "

"What do you want?" Kaito asked coldly.

"To turn around and lead me up the stairs" Kaito's eyes widened subduing the woman might be easier than he thought. He could lead her into the secret room it was rigid with trap all he had to do was set one off. "Oh and before you think of doing anything funny you should know I'm wired, I'm even wired with a heart and breathing monitoring device so the slightest change in my condition would cue my associates to upload the information to the internet . Kaito was so screwed, what the hell was he supposed to do now. Alright for now just do what the woman says find out who she is what she wants and who she works for, then find out who she works for and destroy all evidence they had on his father and Kaito Kid.

"Alright ojou-sama you still haven't really answered my question of what you want" Kaito could feel the woman smirk devilishly at his back

"Believe me you'll know soon enough"

"Now to the room at the end of the hall" She spoke Kaito breathed a sigh of relieve that was his parents' bedroom, but what could she possible want in there, there was nothing important in there, he knew since every year he still searched the room for his Christmas presents. Kaito walked slowly past his bedroom door when he heard the noise of her footsteps stop and the squeak of his door opening a little. Kaito's eyes widened Tantei-kun he hadn't hidden his love. He tentatively turn his head, he could feel the blonde smirk maliciously at him

"Oops did I say the door at the end of the hall, I meant this one" The blonde slapped the door all the way open. "Come on now inside it is your room after all" She smiled a sickly sweet smile as Kaito walked the woman kept her eyes and gun train on him as she walked backward with careful precision into his bedroom and he fallowed. The woman waited for him to step past her and the pistol was pointed back at the back of Kaito's head. Kaito stood in front of his bed looking at Shinichi, the blonde woman was right he did know what she wanted. His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard her cheery voice sound again.

"Ah Shin-chan there you are" Kaito registered that the woman said Shin-chan so she knew Tantei-kun on a personal level, so then this was just a rescue plan he hoped. But why did the woman know his identity and his fathers.

"Alright now take that tape off of his face with your right hand and stick it in the bed post" Kaito was ordered. Kaito swiftly did as told.

"Kaa-san" Shinichi stated quizzically. Kaa-san this crazy woman was Shinichi mother.

"Now carefully untie him don't do anything funny or I'll shot about wildly and who knows I might even end up hitting Shin-chan" The woman threatened. Kaito stiffen at that, but then smirked a little

"Would you really put your son in danger" The woman placed her free hand on his shoulder and leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Would you like to look me in the eyes and ask that" Kaito shivered in fear how could someone put their own child's life up for grabs like that. Kaito looked at Shinichi's face for confirmation.

"How do you think I learned to dodge bullets" Tantei-kun stated with a blank face. The thief's eyes widened once more. Kaito decided to free Shinichi then rescue him from his crazy mother. Kaito undid the detectives bonds.  
"Hand back up and move over to the side" Kaito moved back to the other end of his bed "good move and I'll shoot you" The blonde turn to face her son as he stood up Kaito watch as the woman's face seemed to become softer. "Shin-chan are you alright this sicko didn't hurt or touch you did he?" Kaito was jabbed in the head with the weapon.

"No Kaa-san Kid didn't hurt me, and he only kiss me a few times" Shinichi regarded his crazy mother and as an afterthought he added "He called me by my real name or Tantei-kun the whole time" the woman seemed to relax and nodded her head in acknowledgement

"How do you think I learned how to dodge bullets really Shin-chan" the woman giggled a little then like a sixth sense she cocked her gun "I told you not to move boy" Kaito mentally cursed at least his Tantei-kun didn't seem to be in as much danger with his mother than he initially thought. "Come on Shin-chan let's go" the blonde picked up her son by the caller to which Shinichi huffed "I know you don't like it but I got keep my eyes on this ruffian" the detective conceited and wrapped his arms around his mother neck. "Yosh move it boy back down the stairs"

"What do you plan to do to Kaito Kaa-san?"

"We're kidnapping him like he did to you" the woman answered merrily. Kaito pouted as he led the way back down stairs, they reached the landing when a shout of Tadaima Kaito came from bellow. The thief gritted his teeth and stopped he couldn't involve his mother.

"Keep going you don't think I came here all alone did you?" the woman's cheery mocking voice floated into his ears. Why wasn't Tantei-kun saying anything, fucking hell. The trio made their way down stairs to see Kaito's mother in the kitchen with a mysterious man, who like the blonde woman wore a black trench coat and hat, and brown bags on the counter. His mother was putting some groceries in the fridge, seemingly unware of the danger.

"Oh Yuu-chan you helped Chi-chan with her groceries how nice of you" the blonde spoke up from behind him. The man looked over he looked eerily similar to his father. "Don't move Kaito-kun" Kaito felt the woman move away from him. Kaito was going to take a step forward but the man pulled out a pistol out of his coat pocket and pointed it at him.

"I believe my darling told you not to move"

"Tou-san" Shinichi acknowledged the man, the man in turn acknowledged his son "Shinichi" the blonde woman spoke up again this time to the thief's own mother

"Oh Chi-chan it so nice to see you again" Kaito's mom had finally close the fridge door and looked at the other mother with a smile on her face. Now Kaito was confused since when was his mother friends with people with gun.

"You too Yukiko"

"This is my son Shinichi" the now named Yukiko introduced her son to his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kuraba" Mrs. Kuraba return Shinichi's greetings and the two shook hands then Mrs. Kuraba finally lock eyes with her son and looked dubiously at him, Kaito averted his gaze.

"Ah Chi-chan sorry we couldn't stay longer to catch up, but we have to hurry and kidnap your son now"

"Just don't hurt him too bad" Mrs. Kuraba stated in agreement.

"Kaa-san" Kaito whined in protest.

"Hush Kaito you only have yourself to blame be good to the Kudou's" Be good to them what about him Kaito screamed in his head. When did his mother turn just as crazy?

"I promise we won't harm him physically" Yukiko spoke to his mother then she turned her head and looked him up and down "And I'm sure he won't need a physiatrist afterward either"

"Good enough for me"

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch ok Chi-chan yes" the other mother nodded her head in agreement. "Alright let's get going" This time Yukiko lead the way with Kaito between her and her husband. The thief was lead to an Aston Martin was forced into the back seat where another man was sitting gun already pointed at him. Kaito sat uncomfortable between the unknown man and Shinichi's father. Yukiko placed her son in the passenger seat while she sat down to drive. They made it back to the Kudou mansion in just over 30 minutes. Those were the scariest 30 minutes of Kaito's life, Shinichi's mom was crazy. Tantei-kun turn around in his seat and grinned at the way Kaito gripped at the back seat.

"I would have you of all people would have enjoyed my mother's driving stunts Kid"

"Mine don't come at the possible expense of someone's life" Kaito screeched back.

"Sure they do if your assistant decided to become murderous and snap some cables, you could also accidently land on top of a fan killing them" The detective stated nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the insight" Kid muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Shinichi replied merrily. The thief fallowed the unknown red haired man out of the car of doom. The front door of the mansion opened before any of the five did, and that creepy Haibara girl stood.

"Go on Kaito-kun" Yukiko prodded, so the thief reluctantly walked up to Haibara. The girl smirked at him, and wiggled her forefinger in a come closer motion. When Kaito didn't move Yukiko prodded at him again "come bend closer to her."

"Yes ojou-san "Kaito asked smiling at her the little girl just smirked wider

"I just wanted to say goodnight" Haibara placed a hand over her nose and took out a little spray container and sprayed it in Kaito's face. For the first time ever Kid had been subjected to sleeping gas or in this case sleeping spray. The magician dropped immediately, and Haibara sprayed him again for good measure.

Kaito woke up tied down in an armchair and a blanket over him. Kaito wiggled about testing the bonds. One thing was for sure one of the Kudou's could certainly tie knots they even restrained his neck against the back of the chair, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Slipping ropes wasn't like slipping cuffs. The next thing Kaito noticed is that he seemed to have been stripped down to his boxers.

"oh your awake good" Kaito shivered he was hoping to hear from someone else something told him that Shinichi's mother was the last person he wanted to be alone with. The blanket was ripped off of him only then did the thief take notice of the two fans on either side of him one didn't have any blade covers. "Shin-chans with Yuusaku telling the Mouri's he'll be spending a week with us and that you kidnapped him on our request. Now than Kid-san let's begin the interrogation of why you really kidnapped our Shinichi"

The next hour was hell as Yukiko grilled him ferociously, the fans were turned onto max blowing mercilessly, and every time she thought Kaito was lying she brought the fan that had no blade covers on it precariously close to his crouch. Yukiko turn off the fans when his lips started turning blue, and finally stopped he interrogation of him and why he kidnapped Shinichi when she seemed to finally believe that he love her son. Yukiko patted his head and smiled fondly at him.

"Alright you can date Shinichi, Kaito-kun we'll let you go tomorrow "Kaito blinked in surprise, and smiled. Tantei-kuns mom might have been crazy but she just given the thief her permission to date Shinichi and that felt great.

"Thank you Mrs. Kudou" Kaito looked up into the woman's kind eyes

"Oh call me Yuki-kaasan dear" Yukiko the woman cheered out. Maybe Shinichi's mom wasn't as crazy as Kaito first thought. The blonde covered Kaito back up with the blanket, and even went and got him a second blanket. Kaito promptly feel asleep in the chair after Yukiko left him alone. Kaito woke up the next morning aching but free of his restraints. He walked into the kitchen with blankets wrapped around him, to see the blonde at work cooking and his love and his father in deep conversation. The man noticed him first.

"Ah you're up Kaito-kun sorry about leaving you with my wife last night" Kaito's eye twitched he could hear it in Yuusaku's voice the man wasn't sorry

"Hey what do you mean sorry for sticking him with me? " Yukiko glared at her husband

"Kaa-san you almost freezed Kaito to death" Shinichi reprimanded.

"That's what he gets for kidnapping you, and he wasn't in any danger mama once played a Mount Everest hiker that almost dies of hypothermia so I knew when to rain it in"

"You were an actress Mrs. Ku" Yukiko shot him a light glare and Kaito remembered the name he was meant to call he "Ah Yuki-kaasan"

"Yep one of the best"

"Ah you should know those guns you saw last night were specially modified paint guns "Kaito face palmed the great Kaito kid thrown for a loop with paint guns.

"Did you know they weren't real the whole time Tantei-kun?"

"I just thought that they would just shoot blanks"

"So you guys don't actually have evidence proving my father was Kaito kid"

"Of Course not, Honestly Kaito-kun even if we did we would never do such a thing especially not to one of our precious friends" Yukiko chastised. "What kind of people do you take us for?"

Kaito banged his head on the table, pathetic Kaito Kid taken in by some acting and a bold faced lie. The thief looked up when he felt a small hand pat his arm comfortingly. Tantei-kun was looking at him with amused eyes, but still tried to comfort him.

"You could have said something you know"

"It was fun watching someone else be their target for once" That's right these were Shinichi's parents the detective was probably taken for a loop a few times himself.

"So you'll date me right after all I did go through all this just for you" Kaito grinned at Shinichi the detective turned red and looked away.

"Ask me again when I get my body back" Shinichi huffed out

"Yes sir"

Four months later a returned Shinichi shocked the world by pulling Kaito Kid into a kiss on National Television. Then walked coolly away with the gem that Kid had stolen in between his fingers having pick pocketed the thief. Shinichi told the press that it was the only way to catch Kid off guard. When he was asked why he didn't handcuff the thief instead of just taking the jewel, the detective respond simply with 'And then what the guy would just slip through the cuffs'. Shinichi left the heist with that. Two weeks later Shinichi could be seen hand in hand with one Kuraba Kaito. When a nosy reporter asked what Kaito would do if Shinichi ever cheated on him with Kid, Kaito happily responded with an 'I plan to be there and be a part of it'. After months of trying and failing to see if Kuraba was Kid. Reporters left the couple alone. Instead they focused on Shinichi rising back into the detective world, and Kaito's rise to fame as a magician. A whole year after that Kaito and Shinichi celebrated being promised solely to each other. Every year on the day they marked as being promised to each other Kaito and Shinichi went to every country and State that legalized gay marriage and indulged in getting married and had a whole wall covered in framed copies of their multiple wedding certificates. All of the certificates were tied to one pair of rings their promise rings. Some people thought all of these multiple wedding was because the two were insecure in their relationship and getting married again meant that the couple would still be together well no those people would be wrong. Kaito told asked Shinichi to pick a spot to become legally married in as a romantic gesture, when Shinichi told him any place would be good. Kaito exasperated by the response sarcastically stated then why don't we get married in every place. When Shinichi gave him an alright for an answer. Kaito grinned manically and jumped his boyfriend. Kaito could have been happier Shinichi said he would marry him as many times as he wanted, and so their tradition of getting married in random places began.

**This one I thought about long ago, and just now came back to me. I tried to write about Kaito and Shinichi together while Kaito held Shinichi in his grasp but it was a horrible disaster so I skipped over it. Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
